


After Action 疗伤 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: Reese需要一个安全安静的地方疗伤。Finch同意；但Reese没想到Finch亲自负起责来。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035738) by [Huggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle). 



> *FRF Gen向  
> *微虐微甜  
> *接S1E8，Reese在公园里射杀前东德特工之后  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

警笛声越来越近了。

Reese强撑着从长椅上站起身来，收起枪。他沿着斜斜向上的小径走上大路，然后出了公园站在一盏路灯下。在这里，他有两个选项。一是试着拦一辆出租车（这是离开现场最快的方法，但风险最大。事后，警方肯定会询问出租车公司，因为这是标准调查流程）。

而他今晚太疲惫，受伤太重，肯定会被人记住。

二是步行。天色已晚，但还没有晚到街上空旷无人的地步。他可以设法混在遛狗的人、看电影的人和想在夜生活结束之前散个小步的人中间。但第一个选项比较简单，第二个则比较难：他得全程步行离开这片区域，甚至离开之后还不够，他可能得继续往前走，走到离得够远的地方再订个房间过夜。

他现在精疲力尽，手臂和肩膀一阵一阵地剧痛，他不知道自己办不办得到。

但是总得试试。

走到街角的时候他停下脚步。一辆铮亮的黑色轿车停到他身边。

Finch解开安全带，下车。他绕到车的另一面，拉开副座的门。 

“我们得离开了，免得被警察拦下来录目击者口供。” Finch说。“依我之见，你的口供一定特别精彩，精彩得吓人。”

Reese上车。他的手臂神经丛像是被火焰卷噬，他咬紧了牙，心里想着不知道Finch是怎么得到消息的。 

“Fusco？”最后，当Finch流畅地驾车穿行于车流中时，他开口问。这是唯一一个合理的解释。

Finch的沉默不语等同于默认。

“你可以在下一个路口把我放下来，Finch。后面我自己来就好。”

轿车根本不停。Reese瞪着他。

“恕我不敢苟同。” Finch口吻尖锐，但也满是沮丧。“向我汇报的应该是你，不是Fusco警探。”

十分钟后，Finch把车停在一座褐石屋外面。他下车，等着Reese跟上，然后引着他上了二楼。Finch费力地一步步走上楼梯。Reese跟他保持同样的速度，心里又一次好奇Finch为什么选择这样缺乏妥善设施照顾他身体条件的房子。

据他所知，Finch使用的另一间公寓在河对面，四楼，同样没有电梯。

他开始怀疑Finch可能有点受虐狂特质。

Finch从西装口袋里掏出钥匙打开门。他率先走进去。Reese没搭理Finch表示不满的轻嗤，拔出枪抢到Finch身前，快速但彻底地查看了整间公寓。Finch锁好大门，站在客厅中央看他东忙西忙。

“我会深感惊讶，如果有任何人知道我们在这里，Reese先生。我甚至会惊讶，如果有人知道这儿。你为什么不趁着我去拿急救包的工夫，脱下你的西装和衬衫呢？”

他一跛一跛地走开，没留给Reese任何余地，不管是抱怨或者顺从。话说回来，Finch肯定是期待他的配合，从他话都没完全说完便已经动身去拿医药箱的事实来看。

Reese想了想，觉得配合比争辩简单省事。他小心地脱下大衣和西装。单手解衬衫扣子稍微费力一点，但等到Finch回来的时候，他的扣子已经大半都解开了。

Finch没提议帮忙。他仅仅是把药箱放下来，打开。与此同时，Reese解开所有纽扣，脱下衬衫。现在只剩贴身的汗衫，但脱那个会麻烦很多。

Finch抬眼，猛吸一口气，因为他看见了Reese的手臂。

Reese则不需要用眼睛去看也知道伤势有多糟糕——他正感觉着呢。

“我认为你应该坐下来。” Finch说。“他用了多长时间……”这句话说了一半无疾而终。Finch摇摇头，仿佛他实际上宁可不去知道答案。

Reese没用答案去糟他的心。他在沙发上坐定。Finch从药箱里取出一把剪刀，小心地沿着袖口从下往上剪到领口处。他把衣料撩开，硬起头皮面对暴露在他面前的伤口。

Finch放下剪刀，坐到Reese身边，撕开一片消毒湿巾。他一只手小心地握住Reese的手臂，另一只手擦拭Reese肌肤上的血痕。

“我希望我能假设我们不需要担心钢针往你的身体里注入了任何毒品或药物？他看起来很擅长用药。”

Reese摇头。“我想没有。如果有的话，你我现在应该看得到效果了。”Finch在他手肘下方用的力有点大，那里曾经被插入一根钢针，而且很深。他的身体绷紧了，感觉像是有一条通电的电线按在了他的皮肤上。

Finch停手，把湿巾扔进垃圾箱。Reese注视着他起身拿过来一个和药箱同等大小的黑箱子。Finch取出一个橘色药瓶，连同一玻璃杯水一道拿过来。

“我道歉，”Finch说，“我们本该先给你一点止疼药的。”

Reese接过药瓶，仔细看过药名和剂量，然后点头。Finch帮忙倒出两颗药片，连水一起递给Reese。Reese把药吞下去。药物不会立刻见效，但他待会儿会好过些。

Finch重新坐下，先是看着药箱里的东西，然后看向Reese的手臂。“我不太确信这里头的东西能帮得上你，Reese先生。”

他也知道。疼痛会随着时间消失，但在那之前，他只能默默忍受。

他的肩膀上有一些针头造成的更大的伤口，接近于撕裂伤了。那些伤口仍在渗血。Reese从药箱里拿出一片无菌药棉，用牙齿咬开外包装，按到伤口上。他的伤口因此疼得更厉害了。

Finch看着他处置伤口。“现在这个时间点，我想应该轮到我开口告诉你，这不是你的错？”

Finch的话让他像被针蛰了一下。“但我知道就是我的错，”他厉声回答， “是我大意了。我根本不该站太近，给他打晕我的机会。”

Finch皱眉。“我这么说，是因为本来就并非你的过错。你已经采取了一切谨慎的防范措施，Reese先生。只是你的对手心怀的仇恨太深，复仇的意愿太强烈……所以才难以对付。”

我可以对付他，如果我看见他的时候就直接开枪。Reese心想。但Finch一晚上接触的可怖场景已经够多了，所以Reese沉默着没说话。

Finch轻轻挪开Reese按在肩膀上的手，拿走药棉。“血止住了。现在，我想睡一觉会是个好主意。”

Reese不准备反驳。他低头看着自己的衬衫，但血迹斑斑成那样，他放弃了将它重新穿到身上的念头。现在，就算是西装外套的分量落在皮肤上也会让他疼痛不堪，可他总不能单穿一件被剪开的汗衫满大街乱逛。

他还没来得及拿起西装外套，Finch便出其不意地一把抓住他的外套，恶狠狠地放到他够不着的地方。

“这里有卧室，Reese先生，好几间。如果我认为给你一片邦迪就够了，我为何不在二十四小时药店外停车。现在，让我带你去你的房间。”

Reese跟着他。他不是不惊讶，但他压下了情绪。“Finch。”他开口说。

Finch停下脚步，转过身来看着他。“什么事，Reese先生？”

一切显露无遗，在他的表情里，在他的口吻里——他等着Reese抗拒，并且做好了准备。

“谢谢。”Reese说。

Finch没说话。他推开他们经过的下一扇门。那是个小而朴素的房间，但床铺得好好的，看起来像天堂。

“我们明早见。”Finch离开，留他一个人在房间里。

Reese把枪放在床边的桌子上，掀开被子，小心地躺进去。有很长时间没有人这么细致地照料他了；他对自己说，他不该习惯这个，但是一个晚上不会怎样的。

如果他留在这里能让Finch安心地确信他的资产还好，并没有因他而面临生命之忧，他就更应该留下来了。


End file.
